Kymma Wintershard
"I'm Kymma Wintershard. Exchange student from Ravenwood. I'm a Thaumaturge through and through and now I'm going here to Hogwarts. My friend Maksim is also a Thaumaturge exchange student. And i bet they'll let Wolf, Emma, and Kirill in when theyre eleven. They like to keep siblings together. -Kymma introducing herself to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley Kymberli "Kymma" Wintershard was a Thaumaturge from the legendary Spiral who became an exchange student to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending Hogwarts on September 1, 1991, and was sorted into the Gryffindor house. She was regarded as a calm and somewhat icy person. She was very calm and computent. Kymma knew only Maksim Snowstorm, who was also an exchange student. They were in a compartment with Sarah William, and three formed a friendship. Kymma also met Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger aboard the Hogwarts Express. Their friendship solidified when Kymma, Harry, and Ron saved Hermione from a mountain troll. In her second year, Kymma had accompanied Harry and Ron into the Chamber of Secrets, but was incapacitated after being attacked by a fire attack. In her third year, Kymma had become more adaptive to Hogwarts and both her younger siblings were now attending. Also she learned the truth about Sirius Black. In her fourth year, Kymma was chosen as the Ravenwood champion for the Quadwizard Tournament, causing strain in her friendship with Harry, Ron and Hermione. In her fifth year she was a co leader of Dumbledore's Army and fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In her sixth year, she fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and during what would have been her seventh year, the Battle of the Eight Potters. Kymma, Maksim, Sarah, Ron, and Hermione had all decided to skip their final year at Hogwarts to help Harry on his quest to destroy the Horcruxes. She fought and survived the Battle of Hogwarts as well as destroying Ravenclaw's Diadem. Following the Second Wizarding War, Kymma finished her Hogwarts education and returned to the Spiral. However, due to lonliness, returned to London and lived there. She eventually worked at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. Later she became the godmother of Albus Severus Potter, Harry and Ginny Potter's (nee Weasley) second child. Kymma also applied for Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, though it is unknown if she ever got the job. Biography Early life (1979-1991) Kymma was born and lived in the Spiral. She attented Ravenwood School of Magic Arts in Wizard City. When she was eleven, she was an exchange student to Hogwarts. Hogwarts Years (1991-1997) Kymma was an exchange student to Hogwarts when she was eleven. She arrived in London and took the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. She was sorted into Gryffindor, which was questioned by many. Kymma proved her rightful place in Gryffindor with her unwavering bravery abd loyalty to her friends. While in Gryffindor, Kymma shared a dormitory with Sarah William, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown. First year "Slow down there, Red Head. Im an ice wizard, not a white witch." Kymma to Ron Weasley Kymma was an exchange student to Hogwarts and boarded the Hogwarts express with her friend Maksim Snowstorm. She met Sarah William in her compartment, then Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom while searching for Neville's toad. While searching, she met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. On the train, Kymma met Draco Malfoy, who seemed pleased that she was pure blood and mentioned he hoped they would both be in Slytherin The Sorting Hat sorted Kymma into Gryffindor, along with Sarah and Maksim. Even after this, Malfoy approached her with the offer ti be friends, which Ron and Sarah encoiraged her to take. Kymma then pretended to be friends with Malfoy. Kymma and Sarah became good friends, same with Harry and Ron. Like most of them, she saw Hermione as a know it all, but prefered not to mention it around her. However, the friendship with her solidified when Kymma helped fend off a mountain troll in the bathroom. Kymma froze the troll's arm and remarks that trolls in Hogwarts were no smarter than trolls in Ravenwood. When Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Quirinus Quirrel arrived at the scene, Hermione claimed she had been fighting the troll and the other three had merely come to help her escape. From that point on, they were best friends. However, the troll incident was not the obly adventure. Kymma, whi was now a friend of Ruebus Hagrid through Harry, managed to help take care of a dragon egg. Even though the cost was detentiom and a fifty point deduction from Gryffindor. After the run in with Fluffy, Hagrid's three headed hound, the group guessed that whatever Hagrud got from Gringotts was under the trapdoor. Hermione had discovered that it was Sorcerer's Stone. Fearing Voldemort would return to power if he had the stone, Harry had decided to steal it first. After learning from Hagrid how to get past Fluffy, Kymma, Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued under the trapdoor. Being a very calm person, Kymma easily slipped past the Devil's Snare. During the real life wizard chess, Kymma takes the roll of the opposite knight, but ultimately sacrifices herself. Kymma was treated in the hospital wing and was back to normal in almost no time. Later atthe end of the year, Dumbledore awarded Kymma fifty points for keeping her head in a crisis. Kymma was last seen on the train back to the station. Second year Kymma had been staying at the Weasley's house for the summer since traveling back the Spiral would be too long. Kymma's brother, Wolf Wintershard,was starting his first year at Hogwarts that year. Kymma was seen on the Weasley's porch in the dead of the night, waiting for Ron and the twins Fred and George to return from rescueing Harry from the Dursleys, the horrible Muggles who happened to be Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin. Physical Appearance Kymma has icy blue eyes and long blue hair which she usually kept in a low ponytail. She had a low pitched voice that could sometimes be mistaken for a male voice. When disguised as a Muggle, Kymma sports dark brown hair and black rimmed glasses. She frequently disguised herself like this during the search for Horcruxes. Kymma liked to wear the Ravenwood armored tunic underneath her school robes and always wore her blue pointed hat which she recieved at Ravenwood. Otherwise, she dressed casually, usually in blue. Usually she wears two layers of clothes. Normally Kymma doesn't wear skirts, however, at the Yule Ball, Kymma brought out her dress robes to look her best. Her hair was kept in a high ponytail with more of her face visible. Kymma's arm was scarred when Kestrel Firebane carved the word "blood traitor" in her arm during a run in. It was revealed that the scar never completely healed. Personality and Traits Maksim Lionclaw- You best be careful now, Hermione is it? It's not good when Kymma goes all icy, it means she's mad ''-''Maksim Lionclaw to Hermione Granger about Kymma Kymma had a very calm demeanor which turned icy when provoked. Normally Kymma stayed calm in stressful situations and can usually bear chattery people. Her calm nature is what helped her get past a patch of Devil's Snare and earn 50 points for Gryffindor. When she becomes angry, she goes all stiff and rigid with an icy glare and her tone is cold Harry Potter: Thanks for not losing your head in a crisis Kymma Wintershard: I love my head. I need my head. So I don't lose it. -Kymma Wintershard and Harry Potter during battle Kymma is described to "keep her head during a crisis." She is also pretty sarcastic and humorous. Kymma is also pretty responsible for her work, but thinks homework is troublesome. Sarah William: Now listen here, you, my friend is a very powerful ice wizard, and a brave one too. So never underestimate the Thaumaturge! Sarah William to Kestrel Firebane about Kymma Kymma demonstrates her bravery countless times. She is very loyal to Harry and never turns her back on friends. Kymma also demonstrates examples of selflessness. She believes that physically training can help make a wizard a little stronger. Magical skills and abilities Kymma is a very talented Thaumaturge and had already knew manyb ice spells before Hogwarts. She has a very high ambition to fight. Non verbal and wandless magic: due to attending Ravenwood, Kymma already knew how to pull off non verbal and wandless magic ages before any of her classmates knew it was possible. It was even said she was more advanced in this than Hermione. Dueling: Kymma has shown great bravery and boldness during battle, as well as skill to back it up. Countless times she dueled and won. Kymma mostly excels in ice themed charms and spells, and is not very good with fire charms and spells. Kymma's dueling skills were so great later that she was conpeting neck to neck with Death Eater Kestrel Firebane Defense Against the Dark Arts: Kymma had an passion for Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and agreed with many that Professor Remus Lupin was the best D.A.D.A teacher during her years. Kymma natrually the best at stopping fire curses, partly because she hated fire. She also knew how do do certain curses. Charms: Chamrs was one of Kymma's favorite classes. She excelled in ice type charms and the Summoning charm. She had high grades in this class. Potions: Potions was no doubt Kymma's least favorite subject, mostly because of Proffessor Snape's nature. However Kymma was skilled in potions, but still hated it. Transfigurarion: Kymma had some talent for Transfiguration. Most of the time she wasnt the best in Transfiguration and wished she could have more talent in the class. Apparation: Kymma was used to a different form of teleporting, but passed the Apparation test. Kymma still used the Spiral style teleportation. Herbology: Kymma was not very skilled in Herbology, but still took the class anyway. The obly plant she evervreally had lyck with was the Devil's Snare; her calm nature natrually let her past Devil's Snare Astronomy: Kymma had a liking for Astronomy and was able to keep up with the homework given. Care of Magical Creatures: Care of Magical Creatures was one of Kymma's favorite subjects. She says she prefered Ruebus Hagrid as the proffesor of the class since he dealt with possibly "lethal" creatures, and Kymma did not say no to danger. Affilitaion with the cold: Kymma is deeply affiliated with winter and the cold. Cold weather does not bother her, but strengthens her. She is vulnerable to fire, however, but exposures to fire eventually made her stronger against flames. Kymma is also capable of freezing hearts, thus killing a victim. The last known victim of this was Kestrel Firebane, Death Eater utterly loyal to Voldemort. Possessions Frosted wand: Kymma had received a wand with a fragment of an ice gem in it on her first day at Ravenwood. She was permitted ro keep using this wand when she began attending Hogwarts Thaumaturge's Spell Deck: Kymma had also received a spell deck from Ravenwood which she added ice spell cards to as she gained more. She was permitted to keep these at Hogwarts during her years. Muggle glasses: when disguised as a Muggle, Kymma wore a pair of fake glasses. She wore these more frequently during the search for the Horcruxes Artemis: Kymma bought an owl in Diagon Alley, which she had named Artemis. It was hinted that Kymma still has Artemis in her possession in 2017 Knife: Kymma had a knife with the Hogwarts and Ravenwood symbol on it. The knife was designed to return to Kymma after hitting the target. Dress robes: Kymma wore a set of white and blue dress robes to the Yule Ball. Later she wore these to Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding. Nimbus 2000: Somewhere along the line, Kymma was able to afford a Nimbus 2000. She used it while playing as a Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well as using it during the search for the Horcruxes and Battle of the Eight Potters. Sensor: Kymma inherited Dumbledore's Sensor, which was designed to detect other living things. Kymma used it during the search for the Horcruxes Bellatrix's knife: After the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor, Kymma came into possession of Bellatrix's knife. However Kymma did not want to directly touch anything Bellatrix directly touch, so she froze it. Relationships Family Parents Kymma seems to have a close relationship with her parents. They reaided in the Spiral until all three of their children transfered to Hogwarts before moving to London. Kymma's parents appear to jave accepted the real world, as opposed to the Spiral where they lived for almost all their life. They also allowed Kymma to spend a few holidays with the Weasleys. Wolf Wintershard Kymma and her brother bicker sometimes, but overall, they have a pretty stable sister to brother relationship. Wolf is eleven months younger than Kymma, something that their parents refer to as being "too close in age". Wolf and Kymma enjoy playing together in the winter along with their sister Emma Wintershard Kymma and her sister Emma have a strong, static, sister bond. Emma was chosen as Kymma's kidnap victim during the second task of the Quadwizard Tournament. The two also enjoyed playing together in the winter with their brother. Jasmine Roseriver Jasmine first arrived in England to see the Quadwizard Tournament, in which Kymma competed as the Ravenwiod champion. Between 1995 and 1997, Jasmine and her family moved to England. Their house was the destination Kymma and Jacequline Thundercloud chose during the Battle of the Eight Potters. Upon missing their Portkey, the two were forced to travel to the Burrow by broomstick; Jasmine went with them. In the next year, Jasmine fought abd survived the Battle of Hogwarts. She later married Kymma's brother Wolf Wintershard, thus making Jasmine Kymma's sister in law. Dylan Trollcoin Dylan Trollcoin was a Conjurer who witnessed the 1994-1995 Quadwizard Tournament where Kymma played as the Ravenwood champion. Much later, Dylan fought and survived the Battle of Hogwarts and married Emma Wintershard. Kayla Wintershard Kayla Hermione Jacqueline Wintershard is Kymma's adoptive daughter, named after Kymma's false name told to the Snatchers, Hermione Granger, and Jacequline Thundercloud. Kymma and Kayla have a good relationship overall. Niece and nephew Kymma has a niece, Sabrina Owlshard, and Logan Goldcoin through her siblings' marriages. Kymma appears to have a good relationship with them. Maksim Lionclaw Maksim Lionclaw is Kymma's long life friend. From the beggining, Maksim and Kymma were exchange students to Hogwarts. They have never had arguements apart from friendly arguements. Maksim and Kymma tended yo spend alit of time together with Sarah William when not on good terms with their other three friends. Many, including Wolf, Emma, Kirill Deathclaw, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley jave mistaken Kymma and Maksim's relationship for a romantic one. However, Maksim has commented on his relationship with Kymma as " like brother and sister". Sarah William Sarah is one of Kymma's best friends. The two instntly clicked on the Hogwarts Express on their first year. Kymma and Sarah tend to agree on most things, including the opinion that Hermione was a know it all. Like with Maksim, Kymma and Sarah tend to have only friendly arguements and spend alot of time together when angry with any of their other friends. They also duel together, such as the time they battled Kestrel Firebane together. Somedescribe their relationship as sisters. Harry Potter Harry is one of Kymma's best friends. Initially, they were both technically vlueless on thr wizarding world (Harry lived as a Muggle and Kymma grew up in an entirely different wizarding world). Kymma tended to have less arguements with Harry conpared to Ron and Hermione, but they still argued from time to time. The only memerable row was during the time they had Salazar Slytherin's locket. Kymma was also one of the few people who believed Harry didnt insert his name into the Goblet of Fire. In return, he believed her when she aaid the same thing (even though she was legally permitted to, due to the Ravenwood exception.) The two remained friends throughput the Quadwizard Tournament even though they were competing against each other. Kymma was also one of the eight "Potters" who helped move the real Harry to a safe place after his magical protection broke. Ron Weasley Kymma: We agreed to do this together. We're a TEAM! Ron Weasley: ever since we got that ridiculous locket we haven't been a team! -Kymma and Ron shortly before Ron's departure Kymma met Ron on the Hogwarts Express. She fpund him more pleasurable to be around than Hermione, hence the better friendship at first (at least until they saved Hermione from a Mountain Troll). However, Ron was the one Kymma had the most arguements with, "Fraternizing with the enemy" and Ron's departure to name only a few. However, they remained best friends. Alot of times Kymma would see Ron as reckless, for example, wheb Grawp grabbed Hermione, Ron took a tree branch and attempted to hit the giant with it, Kymma stood sayong he was too reckless. She also sees him as the "perfect Gryffindor" Hermione Granger Upon their first meeting, Kymma considered Hermione Granger an insufferable no it all and hoped not to be in the same house as Hermione. However, not only were both Hermione and Kymma Sorted into the Gryffindor, but were required to share a dormitory. Kymma and Hermione's friendship was sealed the time Kymma helped save her from a full grown mountain troll. Since then, the girls have been best friends. Occasionally Kymma and Hermione would argue, but they tend to be on the same side of things, such as sometimes being the only ones who believe Harry. Also Kymma stuck with Hermione when Rita Skeeter libeled her (Hermione). Kymma, along with Ginny Weasley, was the one who Hermione told that she was invited to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Kymma and Hermione trust each other, as shown in the search for the Horcruxes when Kymma comforted Hermione over Ron's departure. Ginny Weasley Ginny Weasley is another one of Kymma's giid female friends. Kymma, along with Hermione, stayed in Ginny's room while visiting during the summers, and also knew Ginny was learning to fly in secret. Kymma also helped comfort Ginny over the death of Fred Weasley. The two remained close after the war, and Kymma became Ginny's second child, Albus Potter's godmother. Weasley family Because of her friendships with Ron and Ginny, Kymma became friends with the rest of the Weasleys Kymma stayed with them over the summer due to traveling to the Spiral being too extravegant. Mr. Weasley was particularly interested in the Spiral. While not as close to other Weasleys as Ron and Ginny, Kymma was invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Neville Longbottom Kymma and Neville Longbottom were good friends. They met on the train to Hogwarts while Neville was looking for his toad, Trevor. Kymma was the one who suggested helping look for the toad. Kymma and Neville were good friends, fellow Gryffindors, and comrades. They fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of Hogwarts. Neville found Kymma as "icy in a good way". After the war, they kept in touch. Luna Lovegood Kymma and Luna barely saw eye to eye, Kymma was reasonable, practical, and logical, while Luna was quirky and strange, but they became better friends through their time rogether at Dumbledore's Army. They were comrades from the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of Hogwarts. As adults, Kymma and Luna were still good friends. Minerva McGonagall Minerva McGonagall is Kymma's Transfiguration professir and Head of House. Professor McGonagall sees Kymma as one of her best students, granting her a rare smile. Kymma finds Transfiguration very interesting, thus looking up to Professor Mcgonagall. Later, when Professor McGonagall became headmistress of Hogwarts, she gave Kymma the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor position. Viktor Krum Kymma and Viktor Krum were fellow Quadwizard champions for Ravenwood and Durmstrang respectively. Kymma did not view Viktor as an enemy, and later, Viktor confirmed this, saying that Kymma treated him as a friend. They later saw each other again at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Fleur Delacour Kymma and Fleur Delacour were fellow champions, but Kymma complained about Fleur, saying Fleur critisized Hogwarts too much. The announcment if Fleur and Bill Weasley's engagemnet did not help. Eventually, however, Kymma puts these feeling aside and begins to consider Fleur a friend. She attended her wedding to Bill Weasley. Cedric Diggory Kymma and Cedric were fellow champions, and Kymma understood Hufflepuff's excitment about this since they rarely got attention. She was devastated about his death at the end of the third task. Roomates Other than Hermione and Sarah, Kymma was not clise to her roomates, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brownz who instantly clicked. However Kymma appears to be closer to Parvati than Lavender. Draco Malfoy At first, Draco was rather fond of Kymma since she was a pure blood, and hoped she would be in Slytherin. Even after her Sorting into Gryffindor, Malfoy approached her with the offer to be friends, which her other friends (Ron and Sarah, to be specific) encoiraged her to take. Kymma pretended to befriend Malfoy, but near the end of the year revealed she wasnt really his friend. Throughout the series, Kymma and Malfoy are not on good terms, since Malfoy never seemed to forget how Kymma tricked him. Kymma even knocked Malfoy over in Umbridge's office in their fifth year after Unbridge left with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. At the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor, Malfoy was reluctant to identify her. After the war, Malfoy warmed up to Kymma a bit, since they both nodded politely to each other at the train station. Rubeus Hagrid Rubeus Hagrid was a half-giant gamekeeper and later Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts. Kymma had become a friend of Hagrid's through Harry. Kymma seems to have good relationship with Hagrid, as she regularly visited him in his hut with the others. She sees Hagrid as a kind and talented professor. Kymma also mentioned he prefered Hagrid to Professor Grubby-Planks as the Care of Magical Creatures professor Kymma hinted that Hagrid suggested buying a pet owl, which led her to purchase Artemis. Remus Lupin "To Remus Lupin, the best DefenseAgainst the Dark Arts teacher I've ever had." ''-Kymma after Lupin's death Remus Lupin was, in Kymma's opinion, the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hermione had informed Kymma that he was a werewolf, but Kymma kept the secret with Hermione, judging Lupin not by his lycanthropy but his character and actions Kymma and Lupin became comrades in the Second Wizarding War; Lupin was in the Order of the Phoenix, and Kymma Allied with the Order of the Phoenix. They fought together in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and Battle of the Eight Potters. Kymma was devastated by Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks's deaths during the Battle of Hogwarts. Nymphadora Tonks ''"To Nymphadora Tonks, one of the big sister figures in my life." ''-Kymma after Nymohadora Tonks's death Nymphadora Tonks had played a big sister role in Kymma's life since she met her at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Tonks also knew Jacqueline Thundercloud, another Ravenwood exchange student. Kymma was happy to hear of Tonks's marriage to Remus Lupin and the birth of their child, Ted Lupin. She was very sad after Lupin and Tonks's deaths during the Battle of Hogwarts. Jacqueline Thundercloud ''"To Jacqueline Thundercloud, the other big sister figure as well as an exchange student before me." ''-Kymma after Jacqueline Thundercloud's death Jacqueline Thundercloud was a Diviner of the Spiral and exchange student to Hogwarts. She had known Nymphadora Tonks from school, and was another big sister figure in Kymma's life. She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix Jacqueline worked for the Ministry and was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix like Tonks. Jacqueline was Kymma's protector during the Battle of the Eight Potters while on a broomstick. Jacqueline also permitted Kymma to use the Polyjuice Potion to assume her form while infiltrating the Ministry of Magic. Jacqueline's death devastated Kymma greatly. Sirius Black Kymma first heard about Sirius Black in the Daily Prophet, where he was accused of many murders and had escpaed Azkaban prison. However, in the Shrieking Shack, Kymma learned that the story of Sirius betraying James and Lily Potter while Peter Pettigrew tracked him down, was backwards, Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily, and Sirius tracked Pettigrew down. Kymma and her friends met Sirius again at Hogsmeade in the next year. They met again the next year, as Sirius was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. They fought together in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, where Sirius wasnkilled by his sadistic cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Kymma was saddened by this murder, abd therefore tried to provide comfort to Harry, who had been close to Sirius. Severus Snape Initially Kymma hated and mistrusted Snape, even whike a Potions master. Hernopinions were backed up by the fact Snape was a former Death Eater. Snape, in return, never liked Kymma either, but could not mock her in her thrid year and up due to her rising talent in Potions. Snape also was a double agent, causing Kymma to trust him less abd less. She was angered when Snape killed Dumbledore, until finding out that Snape and Dumbledore had been planning it for months in advance. Kymma came to admire his bravery later. Albus Dumbledore Kymma admired her new headmaster, Albus Dumbledore alot. While not as clise to him as Harry Potter, Dumbledore trusted Kymma with his Sensor during the search for the Horcruxes. Kymma was dragged down by his death, abd resoectfully raised her wand. She later taught her adoptive daughter Kayla Wintershard about Dumbledore. Artemis Artemis is Kymma's owl which she bought from the Magical Menagerie in 1993. Kymma still has Artemis in her possession after the Second Wizarding War. Kymma also hinted that Hagrid suggested an owl for a pet. Pansy Parkinson ''Pansy Parkinson: Stunningly pretty? Her ((Hermione))? What was she judging against- a chipmunk? Kymma: she was judging against herself. Honestly Pansy, get a brain. I've seen the way you look at Malfoy, and only an idiot would look at him like that. -Kymma to Pansy Parkinson Pansy: but he's right there! Someine grab him! Kymma: PANSY YOU BITCH!! Kymma and Pansy were anything but friends. They hated each other, and it was more than just being in rival houses. Pansy carried a grudge for when Kymma pretended to be friends with her, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Kymma also impersonated Pansy by use of Polyjuice Potion in her second year, and mentioned that Pansy tasted like rotten apples. When the Inquisitorial Squad held some students captive, Pansy held Kymma, however, during their escpae, Kymma punched Pansy and broke her nose. Prior to the Battle of Hogwarts, Pansy suggested handing Harry over to Voldemort, Kymma loudly proclaimed Pansy a bitch. Rita Skeeter Kymma first met Rita Skeeter when she interviewed the Quadwizard champions. Rita had shaken her hand eagerly at the time. Kymma had refused to believe Skeeter's libels and highly doubted things like that should have been in the Daily Prophet. Kymma was not very surprised to learn that Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus. Dolores Umbridge She's basically an older version of Pansy Parkinson and a fenale version of Draco Malfoy Kymma initially hated Dolores Umbridge and concluded that she shouldnt be a teacher, much less High Inquisitor. Kymma had literally spit out her drink when she heard that Umbridge had been appointed headmistress of Hogwarts. Kymma was delighted to hear Umbridge had been carried off by centaurs. Kymma met Umbridge a second time at the Ministry of Magic while she (Kymma) was disguised as Jacqueline Thundercloud. Umbridge had been interrogating Muggle borns. Kymma almost used the Cruciatus Curse on her, but was stopped by Harry. Kymma helped free the Muggle borns waiting for interrogation. Lord Voldemort Kymma's first opinion of Voldemortnwas a fraud, until meeting him in the 1995-1995 Quadwizard Tournament, she had changed it to insane Kymma had little contact with Voldemort, butbshe witnessed his final defeat. The closest contact she had with Voldemort was wearing Salazar Slytherin's locket, which at the time was a Horcrux. Bellatrix Lestrange "You disgust me," -Kymma to Bellatrix Bellatrix Lestrange was one of Voldemort's mist frantic and loyal Death Eater. Kymma knew Bellatrix as a Death Water involved in the torture of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. She also witnessed her murder Sirius Black. During the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix had chosen Kymma to interrogate second, due tobher being a blood traitor, but never had the chance. During Bellatrix's duel with Molly Weasley, Kymma stated she was sirry she wasnt fighting Bellatrix. Kestrel Firebane Kestrel Firebane was another frantic follower of Voldemort, and yet another wizard from the Spiral. Kestrel was a Pyromancer who was best friends with Bellatrix. Kestrel was the one who gave Kymma the scar which spelled out blood traitor. Later, Kymma froze Kestrel's heart during a duel between herself and Sarah vs. Kestrel. During that duel, Kymma overxame her vulnerability to fire. Dumbledore's Army Kymma was a ci founder of Dumbledore's Army in the 1995-1996 school year. She would teach offensive and defensive charms. The DA members grew closer over the years (excluding Marietta Edgecomb and Zacharias Smith, who betrayed and deserted respectively). Kymma also grew closer to Luna Lovegood, the quirky Ravenclaw from Ginny's year. Order of the Phoenix Kymma first heard about the Order of the Phoenix in 1995, when she, Maksim, Kirill, Wolf, Emma, Sarah, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys spent several weeks at 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black's house and the Order of the Phoenix Headquaters. There, Kymma grew close to Jacqueline Thundercloud and Nymphadora Tonks, as well as getting to know Alastor Moody, who told her she would make an excellent Auror, which led to her actually becoming one later in life. Remus Lupin, her favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, was also a member of the Order. Kymma was sad to kniw that all four members mentioned above died. Etymology Kymma Wintershard is a choice on the Wizard101 name list, which is where the author chose the words. Kymberli is a variation if Kimberly which means of the forests. Kymma can mean wave. Howecer, neither of these describe Kymma. Wintershard is a compound word consisting of winter and shard. Winter, of course, is a season, and shard is a piece of sonething, usually jagged and sharp. Thus could reference to the gem on the top of her wand, described as a "fragment of winter itself". Behind the Scenes Kymma is portrayed by Sylvi Torrence in the pictures featured. Kymma's Patronus, a polar bear, relates to the fact the cold doesnt bother her. Up until the Order of the Phoenix, Kymma turned her hair brown during the summer. However, she donned this disguise once more during the search for the Horcruxes. The reason Kymma is an exchange student from Ravenwood, from the game Wizard101 was because the authorbplayed the game and liked the character, so she kept the character for this series. The reason Kymma is pureblood is because there are no Muggles in the Spiral. Kymma was once friendly to Draci Malfoy, until becoming a "double agent" between Harry and Malfoy. Alastor Moody was the one who inspired Kymma to become an Auror, which she achieved. In her soare time, she teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. In the Quadwizard Tournament, the Ravenwood uniform is actually a set of clothing from Wizard101 called the Armored Tunic. Also, Kymma's dress robes resemble the Frost Wolf Cloak, another Wizard101 item. Kymma is sometimes known for using the expression "snowy mountains, icy river, frost covered valleys" Kymma's tears are frozen. Kestrel Firebane carved the words "blood traitor" into Kymma's arm. Kymma, Sarah, and Maksim all agree that Bellatrix Lestrange is mental.